Les vampires sur Ask
by Petite-SMama
Summary: Voilà que nos vampires préférés sont sur Ask, entre ceux qui préfèrent avouer leurs sentiments sur Ask, ceux qui sont jaloux et ceux qui créent des problèmes via ce réseau social, c'est ici qu'il faut venir voir. Folie, humour et suspense assuré.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir, alors voilà Mamajvd40 et moi-même Petite-S avons décidé de faire un compte en commun pour pouvoir poster notre fanfiction que nous écrivons ensemble. Vous trouverez nos profils respectifs sur le profil de ce compte là.

**/!\ Disclaimer: Nous tenons à préciser que la série the vampire diaries et les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. Nous les utilisons seulement pour nos fictions.**

Les personnages principaux seront: Elena, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Tyler et Caroline. L'histoire se déroulera autour de Askfm: est un réseau social avec lequel les utilisateurs peuvent recevoir des questions de la part d'autres utilisateurs identifiés ou d'utilisateurs anonymes.

Il sera probablement possible qu'au fur et à mesure de la fiction, d'autres personnages soient intégrés, on ne sait pas encore.

Donc voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

Sur le askfm à Caroline:

"-T'es célibataire ? _Question anonyme._

-C'est qui ? _Réponse de Caroline._

- Réponds-moi d'abord. _Question anonyme._

-Non tu me dis d'abord ! _Réponse de Caroline._

-Non. _Question anonyme._

- Eh ben tu ne sauras pas. _Réponse de Caroline._

Sur celui à Damon.

-Sexy. _Question anonyme._

-Merci :$, c'est qui ? _Réponse de Damon._

-Une admiratrice ; ). _Question anonyme._

-Oh ! J'aime les admiratrices, comment tu t'appelles ? _Réponse de Damon._

-Peut-être qu'un jour tu le sauras. _Question anonyme._

Alors que Damon attendait impatiemment sa réponse, Caroline sonna à la porte. Stefan qui était en bas, alla ouvrir.

« Hey, comment tu vas ? » lui dit Stefan.

« Ca va, ça va et toi ? » Demanda son amie.

Ils restèrent à discuter, Caroline et Damon n'étaient pas forcément ami. Au bout de 10 minutes, d'attente il descendit rejoindre son frère et Caroline. Caroline continua de parler sans faire attention à Damon.

« Au fait, Stefan, j'étais chez moi tout à l'heure, et sur mon ask y a quelqu'un qui m'a demandé si j'étais célibataire, je n'ai pas répondu car cette personne n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était. Franchement, ça le fait pas, je vais commencer à devenir parano » expliqua Caroline.

« Et moi j'ai une admiratrice secrète… Et tu vois, c'est bizarre. Depuis que tu es là, je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles notifs, ça ne serait pas toi par hasard ? » Demanda Damon sérieux.

Caroline ébahit, s'écria que non, il ne lui plaisait pas !

« Bon ben, apparemment t'es la seule » lui dit Damon.

Stefan souriait, il trouvait la situation drôle.

Soudain, le téléphone de Caroline bipa, lui indiquant que quelqu'un lui avait posé une question sur son ask. Curieuse, elle ouvra l'application et lit la question à voix haute :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu... _Question anonyme._ »

La vampire, agacée non seulement par l'anonymat de son admirateur mais aussi par le sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami, décida d'ignorer la question afin de jauger la réaction de son inconnu. Elle ranga donc son portable et commença une discussion avec Stefan. Essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de faire abstraction des remarques moqueuses de Damon. Au bout d'une heure, alors que la blondinette avait presque oublié son ask, son téléphone bipa à nouveau dans ses mains. Elle déverrouilla l'appareil et lit la question :

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Même si je te donne un indice sur mon identité ? _Question anonyme._ »

Curieuse, la jeune fille répondit.

-Dis toujours et tu auras peut-être ta réponse. _Réponse de Caroline._

-D'accord... Indice numéro 1 : je vis à Mystic Falls. _Question anonyme._

-Tu n'as pas plus précis ? Je m'en doutais un peu de ça ! _Réponse de Caroline._

-Calme toi douce Caroline... je pourrais effectivement te donner d'autres indices mais ça ne serait pas aussi amusant. _Question anonyme._

-Douce Caroline ?! De quel droit tu m'appelles comme ça ?! _Réponse de Caroline._

-Je cherchais simplement à te prouver mon affection... Je ne voulais en aucun cas te froisser. _Question anonyme._

-Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi cette façon de parler ?! On se croirait au moyen-âge ! _Réponse de Caroline._

-Le Moyen-Âge... Quelle belle époque... Elle me manquerait presque... _Question anonyme._

-Elle te manquerait ? Comment est-ce qu'une telle époque peut te manquer. Oh non ! Tu n'as pas osé ?! Je te jure que si tu es vraiment qui je pense que tu es, je te tue ! _Réponse de Caroline._

-Oh tu penses avoir deviné qui je suis ? Je t'écoutes Sweetheart, qui suis-je ? _Question anonyme._

-KLAUUUUUUUUUS ! _Réponse de Caroline._

-Doucement Sweetheart. Je peux entendre ta douce voix mélodieuse de chez moi. Soit dit en passant, mon prénom ne s'écrit qu'avec un seul 'u' pas 9. _Réponse anonyme._

Alors que Caroline bouillait intérieurement, Stefan prit le téléphone de la jeune blonde et lit les questions. C'était Klaus, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Caroline le remarqua et lui mit une tape sur le bras. Damon curieux, demanda à son frère qui c'était.

« Klaus ». Répondit le cadet des frères Salvatore.

Damon sourit à son tour et nargua Caroline en reprenant certains mots de Klaus et sa façon de parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se mirent tous à rire mais le téléphone de Damon le stoppa. Son téléphone était resté à l'étage, il monta donc à vitesse vampirique et vit qu'il y avait une question sur son ask.

« -Haha des admiratrices ? Qui voudrait bien de toi ? _Question anonyme._

-Si seulement tu savais, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? _Réponse de Damon._

-Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ? Je pensais être unique. _Question anonyme._

-Klaus. Ok, d'abord tu harcèles Caroline et maintenant tu me tapes la discute, tu n'as pas d'amis ou bien ? Ah mince, j'ai oublié, c'est vrai. TU N'EN AS PAS. _Réponse de Damon._

-Fais moins le malin Salvatore. _Question anonyme._

- Des menaces, toujours et encore des menaces. J'espère que tu te rends compte qu'à force ça ne fait plus peur à personne... _Réponse de Damon_ ».

Damon était sur le point de descendre, pour raconter son histoire à son frère et Caroline mais son téléphone bipa encore.

« -Klaus, évite de toucher à mon Damon… Sinon t'auras à faire à moi ! _Question anonyme._

-Wow, t'es qui ? Et merci, je sais me défendre tout seul. _Réponse de Damon._

-A ton avis ? Ton admiratrice ! _Question anonyme._

-Ok je vois, t'es le genre gamine complètement allumée, jalouse et collante..._ Réponse de Damon_ ».

* * *

Voilà, on espère que ça vous a plu... Les reviews seront les bienvenues !

Bonne soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre et on espère que vous allez autant l'aimer que le premier.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, elles nous font vraiment plaisirs.

**Lou : **Merci pour ta review, on espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Fandedelena :** Elena en admiratrice ? Peut être ou peut être pas... Tu verras ;). En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Mayu87 :** Contentes de t'avoir fais rire... Pour la discution entre Klaus et Caroline, elle continue dans le chapitre, en espérant que tu l'apprécieras autant, voir plus.

**MARiiN3 : **Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite.

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :** Merci pour ta review. Oui ça nous arrive à nous aussi de rigoler devant nos ordis aux point que nos parents nous lancent des regards un peu bizarres. Merci pour le compliment et on espère que tu vas continuer à rigoler. Comme on l'a dit avant, pour Elena l'admiratrice... Tu verras :).

**OcéaneP : **Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir et la suite est pour maintenant :p

**Carotte44 :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Klaus en mode détente, disons qu'on le préfère comme ça plutôt qu'en psychopathe qui veut tuer tout le monde.

Bon voilà, on vous laisses profiter de ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour nous donner votre avis.

* * *

Damon se trouvait dans le salon avec Caroline et Stefan. Il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé en haut mais la sonnette retentit. Stefan alla ouvrir et c'était Elena, ses yeux brillèrent comme jamais. Elle entra donc dans la pension et se dirigea vers Caroline et Damon, elle les salua et leur demanda comment ils allaient, Stefan et Caroline lui répondirent normalement mais Damon lui répondit Damon en s'en allant, suivit de Stefan, laissant les filles seules.

«-Caroline, il y a quelqu'un qui me laisse des messages sur mon ask et je ne sais pas qui c'est… Commença Elena mais elle fut rapidement coupée par Caroline.

-Il te dit quoi ? Montres moi !

-Que je suis belle, qu'il n'ose pas venir me parler etc etc. ».

Le téléphone d'Elena vibra dans les mains de Caroline.

«-Tiens encore une notification :

_Tu étais très belle aujourd'hui. Question anonyme. _

_Merci, mais c'est qui ? Et on s'est vu où ? Réponse d'Elena. _

_Oh je ne sais pas… Où est-ce que tu es allée aujourd'hui ? Question anonyme. _

_Dis-moi qui tu es. Réponse d'Elena. _

Pendant que les jeunes filles attendaient la réponse, Elena tentait de se souvenir où est-ce qu'elle était allée durant la journée.

«-Je suis allée chez Tyler et je suis venue ici. Donc ça peut être Tyler, Damon ou Stefan. J'ai vu Jeremy aussi mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas lui. Dit Elena.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a Damon ?Demanda celui-ci.

-Oh non rien.

-Écoutez les filles, je sais que je suis indispensable à votre vie mais si vous pouviez essayer de discuter plus de 5 minutes sans parler de moi, j'apprécierais la tranquillité. Intervient le vampire.»

Damon n'était pas bête, il vit le téléphone d'Elena dans ses mains, allumé. C'était sûrement Ask.

«-Je ne sais pas ce que vous croyez mais ce n'est pas moi, vous pouvez en être sûres.

-On ne croit rien, ne t'en fait pas. Expliqua Caroline.

-Oui, eh bien je l'espère ».

Il sortit de la pension, Elena repensait à ce que venait de dire Damon et l'infime espoir qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, que ce soit Damon, s'évapora avec la sortie du concerné.

«-Effectivement ce n'est pas lui, dit-elle tristement et à haute voix.»

Caroline fut surprise par ce que venait de dire Elena et surtout par la manière dont elle l'a dit.

«-Ça fait quoi que ce soit pas lui ? Demanda soudainement Caroline.

-Euh… Pardon ? Bafouilla Elena.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Explique-moi. Ordonna Caroline.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien.»

Le téléphone d'Elena les interrompit et indiqua un nouveau message :

_Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pour le moment, à bientôt chère et douce anonyme. _

« -Oh mon dieu ! On croirait presque que c'est Klaus. S'écria Caroline.

-Klaus ? Demanda Elena surprise, elle n'était pas au courant de l'histoire.»

Caroline lui expliqua rapidement et Elena explosa de rire.

«-Arrêtes de rire !

-Ok, répondit Elena toujours en riant. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas Klaus, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

-Je me doute bien mais nous devons mener l'enquête. J'irai parler à Tyler !

-Ok.»

Stefan rejoignit les filles dans le Salon mais alors qu'Elena était sur le point de partir, Stefan lui demanda de rester. La jeune fille refusa, Stefan s'approcha alors d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras, ce qui signifiait 's'il te plait'. Elena surprise, se retourna et regarda Caroline, qui elle était tout aussi choquée qu'elle. La jeune brune, accepta de rester mais pas très longtemps. Le vampire acquiesça. Caroline alla sur son ask et vit 2 messages anonymes, le premier disait

_Oh douuuuuuuuce Caroline ! Question anonyme_

elle sourit et comprit rapidement que ça venait de Damon. Le second était par contre de Klaus :

_Qui ose t'appeler 'douce Caroline' ? Excepté moi ? Question anonyme. _

Son sourire disparaît instantanément. Elle répondit à Damon mais supprima celui de Klaus et continua de discuter avec ses amis.

«Mon dieu, pourquoi je ne peux pas le bloquer ?» Pensa-t-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle recevait un autre message de l'hybride. Elle regarda rapidement et secoua la tête en répondant :

_Ma douce Caroline, réponds moi. À qui dois-je arracher le cœur pour avoir osé t'importuner ? Question anonyme._

_À toi ? Non parce que pour le moment la seule personne qui m'importune c'est toi ! Damon ne me harcèle pas lui ! Il me taquine juste parce qu'on est amis ! Réponse de Caroline._

_Oh vraiment nous sommes amis ? Je suis ravi de l'apprendre... dans ce cas, accepterais tu de dîner chez moi ce soir ? En amis bien entendu. Question anonyme._

_Quand j'ai dis 'on est amis' je parlais de Damon et moi ! Toi et moi on est pas amis ! Réponse de Caroline._

_Dommage... et pour ce dîner ? Question anonyme._

_Klaus... Réponse de Caroline._

_C'est un oui ? Dans ce cas je passerais te chercher à 20h. Prévois ta plus belle robe de soirée (celle que j'ai déposé sur ton lit suffira amplement). Question anonyme._

_Pourquoi viendrais tu me chercher alors que le repas se passe chez toi ? Réponse de Caroline._

_À cause d'un concept que les gens on tendance à oublier de nos jours qui s'appelle la galanterie... Lorsqu'on invite une belle demoiselle quelque part, il est d'usage de venir la chercher chez elle et de la ramener avant le couvre feu. Question anonyme._

_Bien que je ne compte pas vraiment te ramener chez toi... Pas avant demain matin en tout cas... Question anonyme._

_Klaus, Klaus, Klaus... pour que tu me ramènes il faudrait déjà que tu viennes me chercher. Sauf que vu que je n'ai pas l'intention de venir dîner chez toi ce soir, tu ne viendras pas me chercher. Réponse de Caroline._

_Oh et reprends ta robe j'en ai assez dans mon placard. Réponse de Caroline._

_Non, ma douce Caroline. Un cadeau est un cadeau. Il est hors de question que je récupère cette robe. Quand bien même je ne te verrais jamais avec. Question anonyme._

_Tant pis je la garde mais je ne la porterais pas pour autant. Réponse de Caroline._

_Nous verrons, nous verrons ma douce Caroline... Je viendrais tout de même chez toi ce soir afin de vérifier que tu n'as pas changé d'avis. Et j'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu daignes me parler et accepter mon invitation. Question anonyme._

_Et ben tu vas attendre longtemps alors. Et maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille, j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec mes amis sans que tu ne me dérange toutes les 30 secondes. Réponse de Caroline._

_Bien je te laisses mais n'espères pas me voir renoncer aussi facilement. Sur ce, je t'embrasse ma douce Caroline. À ce soir. Question anonyme._

* * *

Une review ? :)


End file.
